


of insomnia and ice cream.

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop, markgyeom - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just really soft teeth rotting fluff, so much, they're so smol and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: Mark can't sleep and a certain someone is luckily awake to keep him company.





	

Mark stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open as he waited for fatigue to hit him. He had studied the same patch in his gaze at least 15 times by now, the plain white colour that was shadowed in the dark slowly driving him insane. Turning quickly on his side, the rapper glanced at the digital clock on his bed side table. _4:27_ it flashed back smugly. The brunette groaned silently, scrunching his eyes shut tightly and begging his body to sleep after taking a deep breath.

It was no use.

Sighing heavily in defeat, Mark threw his duvet off of his body and swung his legs off of his bed before quietly making his way towards the bedroom door, the only sound being his bare feet as they padded across the carpet. Once outside, the boy noticed the faint light of their kitchen was reaching across the living room, creating patterns across his bare shins. His eyebrows knitted together as he wondered who was up at this hour- or who had forgotten to turn the light off. Lazily rubbing his eyes from non existent sleep while welcoming an almost forced yawn, he started his short journey towards the shining area.

The sight Mark saw shocked him for a second, his taken a-back mind processing the image slowly due to the time. On the floor sat a messy haired, very bored looking Kim Yugyeom, slumped up against the counter and his long legs sprawled this way and that. The maknae pulled a spoon out of his mouth and dug it into the ice cream tub that he held in the other hand. Noticing the rapper, his wide eyes fluttered up before directing him a small but breathtaking smile. “Hey, hyung. What are you doing up?” Yugyeom mumbled sleepily.

“I-I could ask you t-the same thing.” The elder replied a little too obviously distractedly, forcing himself to drag his gaze away from his dongsaeng’s plump lips.

“I was hungry, my tummy wouldn’t stop rumbling so I couldn’t sleep.” The younger pouted and Mark squealed silently, cursing the boys cuteness. “Come sit.” he chirped, his long hand patting the space right next to him. The older turned to putty in Yugyeom’s hands and so immediately obeyed. He was passed the spoon as soon as his butt made regretful contact with the cold tiles.

“What flavour?”

“Chocolate.”

Mark smiled at the boys still child-like nature before scooping out a large spoonful, humming in delight at the taste of the dessert melting in his mouth. The familiar sound of a light and high pitched giggle chimed next to him and the rapper groaned in frustration.

“What?!” Yugyeom exclaimed through a pout.

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?!”

“Being cute, you know I can’t resist it! And, hey, be respectful. I’m still your hyung no matter our situation.” The younger mumbled an apology before snaking a hand smoothly across his hyungs thigh.

“No one’s here, though. You don’t need to hold back, hyung.” Their eyes met for a moment, the same level of emotion and longing being shared from each boy. The subtle curve of Yugyeom’s rosy lips and the way his eyebrows rose to make him seem ‘oh so innocent’ sparked something in Mark and he couldn’t stop himself any longer. The rapper bit his lip and took one final glance towards the door way, to make sure no one had heard them and was on their way to investigate, as a reflex. When he was sure it was safe, his stomach fluttered with excitement.

“Come ‘ere.” the older huffed before cupping his boyfriends face and lightly pressing their lonely lips together. They sighed in unison at the long awaited reunion and Mark greedily moved his mouth against the youngers for entrance, the latter happily obliging and gasping as their tongues danced together. Mark bit the makanes bottom lip playfully, tugging on it between his sharp teeth and tracing over the mark with his tongue soothingly. The rappers hands laced in Yugyeom’s hair while the youngers hands found his boyfriends waist, pulling him swiftly onto his lap. The action was chaste, but Mark still groaned under the touch and quick but satisfying friction between their bodies, tugging lightly on Yugyeom’s fluffy locks. 

“H-hyung-” the maknae whimpered, eyebrows furrowing in building pleasure, but the older was quick to place a finger on his lips before sighing.

  
“Shh…I know.” he mumbled, leaning their foreheads together. They were still for a few moments, the hum of the refrigerator and their gradually steadying breaths filling the silence. The ice cream lay discarded and forgotten beside them, melting slowly. Neither of them dared to move- nor did they want to. This was a rare occurrence that they always snatched whenever offered, the time alone acting like a precious jewel that they polished and hid away for their eyes and satisfaction only. Even finding the moment to hold hands in a more intimate way than they would be able to in front of the others was precious, both boys savouring the feeling of each others thumbs gliding across their own skin softly. When someone wandered in to the living room where the two often lounged together, eventually ending up as a tangle of limbs, Mark would always give Yugyeom’s hand one final squeeze before retreating, the maknae instantly missing the warmth he provided. He’d pull his sleeves over his hands and pout, glaring at which ever member that had interrupted them with no explanation, causing the eldest to chuckle and shake his head as the bystander questioned the deadly scowls with “ _yah!_ ”’s and tuts. 

The feeling of a light tugging on his shirt brought Mark back to reality and he looked up from under hooded eyes to engage in what Yugyeom wanted to say. “How much longer, Markeu-hyung?” The LA natives stomached twisted in guilt, his heart skipping a beat as he struggled to form words, each slipping off of his tongue before he could catch them and force them out of his mouth. He never was much of a talker. Playing with a stray lock of dark hair that fell in front of the youngers eyes, Mark shrugged his shoulders honestly.

“I’m not sure, baby. It won’t be another 5 months, I promise, but I-…I’m sorry, I just…” he trailed off, looking down at their laps, but Yugyeom was quick to catch his chin and bring his eyes back to his. Mark nearly gasped as he was reminded yet again of how beautiful his boyfriends eyes were, them being one of the key factors that led them here today.

“No, it’s okay- I understand. I’m scared, too. So, _so_ scared. But…not being allowed to touch you whenever I want is…it’s killing me.” The older nodded in agreement at Yugyeom’s words, knowing that changes had to be made soon. But it was late, and the warm, soft, gentle touch of the maknaes large hands sneaking under his shirt and whispering patterns against his hips had Mark’s eyes lulling, each blink making it harder to reopen them. “Hyung?” The LA native nodded barely noticeably in response. “You know…Bambam is a heavy sleeper.” Both boys locked eyes and mirrored each other as their lips curled into a small smile, Mark’s more of a smirk. “And you could just say that Youngjae was snoring again if we don’t wake up.” The elder was sleepily grinning now, Yugyeom not being able to hold his back anymore at the breathtaking sight that was _Mark Tuan’s Smile_. Before standing up, however, the rapper reached down slightly to rub a calming and soothing circle against the maknaes stomach, which had long forgotten the hunger of anything else but **Mark, Mark, Mark**.

“How about your tummy? Is it feeling better?” Yugyeom nodded eagerly, grin never faltering as his eyes creased further in bliss, wrinkles whiskering from the corners. “Good.” the older sighed, hesitatingly lifting himself from his seat on his boyfriends comfy lap.

With hands intertwined, smooth skin meeting smooth skin, Mark tugged gently on the maknaes fingers and led him towards Yugyeom and Bambam’s room with a skip in his step. After sneaking a final affectionate peck on his boyfriends plump lips, Mark slowly creaked the door open and almost skipped and pranced towards the welcoming bed that belonged to Kim Yugyeom. The maknae giggled at the boy, questioning the fact of him being older as he hastily fell into the open arms of Mark and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck. He sighed as strong and warm arms wrapped around his frame, his body immediately relaxing and any worries or aching that may have been present before slowly but surely faded away. At the feeling of his older boyfriends chest rising and falling beneath him, his lips on his head and the sound of his steady breathing filling the youngers senses, Yugyeom knew then that everything was going to be okay. As long as he was with Mark, his arms acting as four walls of home around him and keeping him safe, he was fearless.

Mark fell asleep instantly, as if insomnia was never a considered problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii thank you so much for reading!! i hope this didn't give you an overdose of fluffyness.  
> i love markgyeom to bits, they're so cute and smol and i really enjoy the idea of them being the cuTEST lil smol babies together so here you go.  
> if you want to see more markgyeom, please let me know!! i hope to be posting another really short one very soon. i also think i'm gunna be writing some markjin things soon (can you tell that mark is my bias) so look out for that!  
> thank you again, i hope you have a wonderful day all of you wonderful aghase <3


End file.
